Of What Was Once Lost
by KerrinKat
Summary: In this fanfiction, the organization has brought Teresa back from the dead with the purpose of awakening (read the manga) her and harnessing the power. While she does awaken, her heart only yearns for her lost 'daughter'. I do not own any part of Claymore. Warning: Mild violence. Reviews please. This is my first fic. Pairing: Teresa x Clare. Chapter 2 will come if you guys want it.


"Teresa." the tall, blonde woman replied to the innkeeper in the north. "Just, Teresa." She was rather irritated with the constant questions at every stop she made. She still had the silver eyes, but blamed them on a birth defect. If word got out that she was a Claymore, then the Organization would find her. Or at least, they would destroy all of the towns she had been to. In fact, the only reason they hadn't already ordered for the annihilation of No. 47, Clare, was that they feared the wrath of the Abyssal. Teresa's awakened powers surpassed all, this was a fact that was easily found out by the Organization. But, back to the present, she was in a small town called Ubeytick. Ubeytick had recently been struck by a snowstorm, so everyone was suspicious that a traveler would come to their poor home.

The snow crunched under a young boy's bare feet. The chill didn't seem to bother the child, but the lack of irritation bothered Teresa. Since she had overall suppressed her Yoki, she was unable to detect Yoma or other Claymores. She followed the boy around quietly, not even her footsteps made a sound in the snow. She was about to unleash her Yoki to check the child when she heard screams from the other side of the town. Swiftly, quietly, she headed towards the sounds of screams and crying. A Yoma had left a victim in a tool shed near the edge of town. The citizens went into a panic over what to do. As did Teresa.

Back at the inn that Teresa was staying in, the town council members had gathered for a private meeting. "No!" spat a husky voice. "We aren't letting one of those silver eyed witches in our town!" the voice yelled. "We have no other choice! Eight people have already disappeared. And now that we know it was a Yoma, we have to do something about it-" the second voice was cut off by the first. "Of all the regions, the north gets ignored the most. What makes you think they're gonna come to help us? All they care about are towns with money and we ain't got none." "We have enough." the second voice swiftly replied. "Send for them..." The second man seemed to be talking to a third person.

Throughout the town, rumors of the Yoma attack were spreading. And, much to Teresa's delight, the people seemed happy to have a Claymore coming to rescue them. But well known to Teresa, rescue wasn't the term to be used. It was simply a job that the Claymores had. Nothing more, nothing less. But yet, she couldn't help but find herself relieved at the thought of the people's safety. But she simply played it off as nothing but hope for seeing her lost companion.

Seventeen days had passed since The council had announced that they had called for a Claymore. None had supposedly shown up, but there were also no more kills. At least, until today. More screams could be heard. The screams of children, and the screams of a Yoma. Deep, glimmering violet blood poured out, splattering onto the floor and walls of a small, victorian style church. The woman inside had just finished slicing off the legs of a Yoma when she picked up the two children who were shaking underneath the seats. She calmly walked out with them as the leggless Yoma clawed it's was towards them. She passed the children off to a nearby adult, quickly turning to kick the Yoma back inside. From this appearance, there was no doubt. This Claymore was Clare. Clare. As a Claymore. Well, what could Teresa expect? After all that Clare had been through. Her thought's were cut off by the trail off blood seeping out the back door of the church. Though Teresa was not close enough to see the color, she was close enough to smell it. It was not the blood of a Yoma, but of a Claymore.


End file.
